Galactic Magician
by Ability King KK
Summary: After putting on a show in Veilstone, Will unfortunately meets up with the resident villains of Sinnoh.


**Time for my sixth one-shot starring everyone's favorite masked magician, Will! What sort of situation will he be in this time? Well let's just say it involves a certain emotionless man and his minions from Sinnoh.**

**-:-**

"Come one, come all! See the amazing magical illusions of the Masked Magic Esper!" called out a masked purple-haired man in a red magician's outfit.

The man was known as Will, a member of the Elite Four back in Kanto and Johto. Right now, he was in Sinnoh, as he wanted to take some time off from the Pokémon League and travel the other regions, putting on magic shows as he did. Of course, since he was in Sinnoh, he had to make sure he didn't run into his brother Lucian, who would more than likely berate him for that decision.

The city he was currently in was Veilstone City and it seemed that there were many people who wanted to witness his magic show. He stunned them all with his tricks, from juggling Shadow Balls to levitating and flying through the air to disappearing and reappearing before their eyes. Soon the show had to end and the people had to leave. Once everyone was gone, Will packed up everything and started to head out, counting the money he collected from the ticket sales.

"And Karen said my magic trick wouldn't make me money. Ha! Now she owes me a hundred bucks!" laughed Will.

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed some strangely dressed men struggling with some crates they were carrying. They seemed to be dressed alike and even had the same style of hair.

"Let it not be said I never help people," said Will to himself. He then walked over to the two. "Hey, need some help?"

The two men almost dropped the crate they were carrying when Will called out to them. They looked over and wondered whom this guy was.

"We don't need any help!" said one of the men, glaring at Will.

"Yeah, especially from freak dressed like you!" said the other.

"…You're saying I dressed weird?" questioned Will with a confused tone. "My style is my own, at least. Unlike you two who obviously prefer to dress alike for some reason."

"Why you…" growled the two men.

"What's taking you two so long?" called out a female voice.

The three turned to see a young redheaded girl coming towards them. The two strange men started to get nervous, while Will's eyes, hidden behind his mask, was looking over the girl.

"Commander Mars! We can explain!"

"Save it! And whose this guy?" questioned Mars, looking at Will.

"I'm just a passerby who noticed that your workers were having trouble with the crate they were carrying and offered to help. You'd think though that since they have such a pretty boss such as yourself that they would do better at their job," said the flirtatious Will, giving Mars a charming smile. He mentally danced in victory when the redhead sported a faint blush.

"Yes, well I thank you for your offer, but you can leave now. We have business to deal with that can only be done with those in the know," explained Mars, trying to calm herself down.

"Now Mars, you're not going to let him go, are you? Even you know he'll need to dealt with since he's seen more than he should have," said a voice.

Will, Mars, and the two Grunts looked over to where Mars came from and saw two people coming towards them. One with blue hair and the other was a purple-haired woman.

"Saturn! Jupiter! I'm handling this!" hissed Mars, glaring at her comrades.

"Please, I doubt it. Just because he flirted with you doesn't mean anything," sneered the purple-haired woman, Jupiter. She then turned to the two men. "You two get that crate inside now!"

Not wanting to make Jupiter any angrier, the two Grunts quickly got inside.

"I don't know what exactly is going on here, but I'm going to guess you three are the higher ups, right?" asked Will.

"What if we are?" questioned Saturn as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"If you are, then more companies should be like this and give hard working women such as yourselves opportunities to get ahead in the work force," smiled Will.

Mars had to hold back her laughter, while Jupiter smirked at the annoyed and angry look Saturn was giving the magician.

"I'm not a woman, you fool!" growled Saturn through clenched teeth as he glared at Will.

"You're not?"

"No! What the hell made you think I was a woman?" yelled Saturn.

"You just have that look, although a bit homely, but I didn't want to be rude and say it out loud," said Will with a dismissive wave of his hand.

That was when Mars and Jupiter burst out laughing. They were going to savior this moment, as it was very rare that Saturn's ego was taken down a notch. Saturn, with a vein pulsing on his forehead, pulled out a Poké Ball from his belt.

"You're going to regret that remark!"

Saturn then sent out a large frog-like Pokémon. It was greenish blue in color and had a red sack on her neck that kept inflating. What caught Will's attention was when it sparkled as it came out of the Poké Ball.

"A shiny Toxicroak, huh? That's something you don't see everyday," said Will, his mask hiding the surprise in his eyes.

"Toxicroak! Use Poison Jab on this fool!" ordered Saturn. "Show him the power of Team Galactic!"

"_Toxicroak!"_

The Toxic Mouth Pokémon dashed forward, the poisonous claws on her hands glowing purple. Just as she was about to land a hit on Will, who hadn't even flinched since the attack was ordered, an unseen force stopped Toxicroak. This shocked everyone, except Will.

"Wh-What just happened?" questioned the stunned Saturn.

Will gave off a grin. "Just a little bit of magic."

Toxicroak was then sent back with great force, causing her to slam into the wall, knocking her unconscious in the process.

"But how?" questioned the still stunned Saturn.

"It's quite simple really when you think about," said Will, getting everyone's attention. It was then that a green bird-like Pokémon with white wings and weird markings appeared out of nowhere.

"A Xatu?" yelled Saturn.

"No wonder he beat your Toxicroak so easily," smirked Jupiter.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Will, the Masked Magic Esper and member of the Elite Four of the Indigo Plateau. My specialty happens to be Psychic-types," said Will, giving a formal bow.

The three commanders looked at him with a mixture of awe, fear, and confusion.

"Why would an Elite from Kanto be all the way over here in Sinnoh?" questioned Mars.

"I took some time off so I could travel and put on magic shows," replied Will with a shrug.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Jupiter, sending out her Pokémon. It was a large skunk-like Pokémon. "You made a mistake telling us your specialty."

"Skuntank, a Dark-type Pokémon. Am I supposed to be scared?" asked Will, raising an eyebrow. He then took out a Poké Ball.

"Shut up!" screeched Jupiter.

With a shrug, Will sent out his Pokémon. It was a giraffe-like Pokémon with half of its body colored yellow with black spots and the other half the same, but in reverse. What really made it stand out was the second head it had for a tail.

"_Girafarig!"_

"That's going to be your Pokémon?" questioned Jupiter with a smirk. "It doesn't look very strong."

"True, but that's why I have him with me. Girafarig needs the training!"

"Well it won't be getting any here! Skuntank, use Night Slash!"

"Counter with Earthquake!"

The Long Neck Pokémon raised his front legs and then slamming them to the ground, sending tremors towards the Skunk Pokémon, knocking the Poison/Dark-type out.

"Hey! You're getting better at that Earthquake, Girafarig!" praised the grinning Will.

"_Giraf!" _cheered Girafarig.

"This can't be happening," said Jupiter, angry that she lost that fast.

"Your turn, Mars," said Saturn.

Mars glared at Saturn. "Are you insane! I'm not stupid enough to go against this guy!"

"Now why can't you two be smart like the cute redhead? If you were, your Pokémon wouldn't be unconscious," said Will.

Saturn and Jupiter glared icy daggers at Will, who merely grinned back. It was then that a very cold emotionless voice filtered through the air.

"Is there a reason you three are taking your time with this assignment?"

The three Galactic Commanders grew pale and their eyes filled with fear. If there was one person they knew never to get on the wrong side of, it was the man standing a few feet behind them.

"M-Master Cyrus! The assignment is getting done as we speak. We're just trying to deal with this interloper," said Saturn, pointing over to Will, who grinned and waved at Cyrus.

"I see," said Cyrus, looking over at the Masked Magic Esper. "How is one man giving you three trouble?"

"I'm just good like that!" called out Will. Cyrus gave him a look that would send his Galactic Grunts into a breakdown. "If you're trying to scare me, you'll have to do better. I've seen scarier!"

"Stop talking to Master Cyrus as if he was your equal!" shouted Saturn.

"It's true though! You should've seen my boss when he found out I slept with his cousin. Then there that time in my younger days when I was part of the Mask of Ice Gang," said Will, that last part more to himself, but the Galactic Commanders still heard.

Though he didn't show it, Cyrus was intrigued by this piece of information. Saturn and Jupiter were now very afraid and nervous, while Mars seemed confused.

"Wait, what's this Mask of Ice Gang? I've never heard of it," said the redhead.

"It was once a very powerful organization back in the Johto Region led by a man who was never identified. Rumors spread that the Mask of Ice commanded powers that allowed him to control anyone's mind, which could be a reason he was never stopped or identified," explained Jupiter.

"For all we know, though, is that this fool could be lying to us about being part of such an organization," stated Saturn.

"Ah, but are you willing to risk it?" questioned Will, a psychotic looking grin slowly appearing on his face. "It's been a while since I took up my Killer Clown persona."

The three Commanders were starting to shake now and even though he didn't show it, even Cyrus was getting a bit nervous.

"What do you want?" questioned Cyrus. If he had to negotiate to keep his plans up and running, so be it.

"Nothing much, except that this meeting be kept secret between all of us. I'm sure you have things here you don't want others to know," said Will.

"…Very well," relented Cyrus.

"Then I shall take my leave," said Will. He then gave one last psychotic grin. "See you in your nightmares."

With that, Will and his Pokémon teleported away, leaving behind the frightened Galactic Commanders and the irate Galactic Commander.

"…Sir, what should we do now?" questioned Saturn, still shook up from the recent encounter.

"Get back to work," said the man.

Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars didn't hesitate and did what they were told.

-:-

Meanwhile with Will, he was not on the outskirts of town, heading towards the next one.

"I am so glad my bluff worked. I'd probably be a dead man if it didn't," laughed the magician. "Good thing the Mask of Ice wasn't the only one of the gang who was never identified."

With that, the Masked Magic Esper continued on his way, putting on more shows in every town and city he stopped at.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**That's it for this one-shot. Never really been a big fan of Team Galactic, except Mars, so I've never really paid any attention to them, so hopefully they were somewhat in character. Of course, Will is probably one of the few people who could actually make someone go out of character.**

**The part about Saturn being mistaken for a woman is a joke on the fact that in both the game and **_**Pokémon Sunday**_** he was indeed mistaken for a woman on multiple occasions. As for his Toxicroak, for some reason, the coloration used for all Toxicroak in the animé happen to be the coloration used for its shiny sprite in the game.**

**Decided to mix a little bit of manga history into this by adding some Mask of Ice references and the fact that Will was a clown in the past.**

**Lastly, Will does indeed have a Girafarig, but only in **_**Pokémon Stadium 2**_**. It is the only Pokémon he has who has a Ground-type move.**


End file.
